


愚行栖所2的和谐部分

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	愚行栖所2的和谐部分

“没有？呵呵，为一个无神论的人祈福算什么？没了神，那接下去要做的事是不是只能算...”我凑近他的耳朵，为了让他听得更清楚，“只能算淫乱的事情，泄欲。”

“不是的，不是的，神是宽容的，无论你信不信，只要我诚心为您祈福，神就会庇佑您，为您带来好运，去除您的厄运！”

他一把推开我，激动到几乎是用吼出来的，这是他第二次失控，对同一个人。吼完后尖尖的犬牙死死咬住下唇，转身颤抖着双手拿起祭祀台上的瓢从祭坛上方黄金打造的神兽口中接过半瓢水喝下，随后跪下低头双手合十。

内殿和外殿之间隔着一扇厚重的门，门外的人听不到内殿任何动静，如果他们听到了鸣人刚才的吼声，知道他们的圣子要为一个无神论者祈福会是怎么的反应呢？

约莫五分钟后，鸣人起身半躺到祭祀台上，“现在我将为您祈祷。”

他的声音完全冷静下来了，显然在这短短五分钟内，重新从他的神那里得到了力量。接着从容地解开祭祀袍，少年纤细的躯体暴露在空气之中，在他身后上方巨大的神兽下，犹如一个祭品。

我走到祭祀台旁，整座祭祀台的表面刻满了经文。我亲眼看过前任圣子为大臣祈福的过程，那么接下来...

鸣人闭上双眼，一只手指伸向自己的花穴揉捏起来，另一只手撸动着男性性器。没过几秒两处均有液体缓缓渗出。看来前任圣子把他教得很好，他能快速进入状态，身体也极具天赋，这出水的本事若是放在普通人身上，那就是淫荡。

他的呼吸声越来越沉重，清澈的蓝眸渐渐迷濛，“请您...”

没等他说完，我就拉住他的两条腿拉向两旁，径自俯身含住他湿润的花穴，甜腥的汁液被我吮吸干净的瞬间又喷涌出新鲜的汁液。

“啊！不...不是这样的！请...请您停下！”他急喘出声，瞪着双腿反抗，奈何力量敌不过抓住他脚腕的双手。

我知道要怎么做，接受祈福的人应该用祈福专用的瓷器，一种类似于喝清酒时用的迷你杯子接下圣子的圣水饮下。

“这样不是更方便么？”

我抬起头看着他，松开他的一只脚腕，两根手指探入花穴的缝隙之间，在他惊愕与混乱的神情之中手指直直插入穴口内，大拇指拨弄抚慰他被冷落的小阴唇和花蒂，我的手指富有节奏的在他的肉穴内进进出出，模仿着交媾。  
“不...不可以，你这样...是在亵神，啊...！”

鸣人惊慌的敬语也不用了，直接说出了‘你’，他的声音天生有些沙哑，此时糅杂着情欲更是挠人。我的欲望叫嚣着向外喷涌，实在控制不住了，我把他从祭祀台上抱了起来，锁在自己怀里，解开裤子，终于得到释放的性器直挺挺顶在他的屁股上。

“啊——！”

一声尖细的惊叫冲破鸣人的喉咙，那是一种类似于从身体最里面，灵魂的最深处发出的尖叫，声音很小却极其尖锐，那是恐惧到了何等程度才会发出的叫声。此时他的身体也跟着颤抖，泪珠一颗接着一颗从眼眶中淌落，他望着我嗫嚅着。

深吸一口气压下欲望，让他从我的身上下去，整理好衣物。


End file.
